Sing
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: For an eliminated American Idol contestant, who would have guessed Megan would be hunted by a monster who wants her to sing? Pre-Golden Army
1. Prelude

I cannot believe I'm doing this.

Based partly on a dream I had.

Set before "golden army" kay?

* * *

A large home, so pristine and clean is where this story begins. The young woman who lived there had never come out of it in three weeks. People began to wonder. This one night the neighbors heard screams, roars, and the sound of stuff breaking. That was enough for the neighbors to call the cops, who were wired by the FBI, who were wired by a special type of organization specializing in the paranormal.

This type of thing with woman being trapped in their own homes for weeks has been happening and by the fourth one, it was enough for them to become interested by this case. The leader of this group, a bald man in a suit, carried a stack of gray folders with him into a conference room where his three agents waited for their instructions.

At the left of the table was a young woman with black hair and a fiery look in her eyes. Her name was Liz Sherman. At the right was a man with blue skin wearing goggles and a strange tube around his neck filled with water. He was Abe Sapien. Then at the head was a large man with black hair, red skin, and filed off horns smoking a cigar and leaning back in his chair while holding the table with his large stone hand. He was Hellboy.

"So what've we got Manning?" Hellboy asked. Manning laid the folders on the table before sliding them over to the group.

"Julie Starling, Marian Craimer, Hope Strong, and Sally Lockstock makes four." Manning said. "These four girls have been found in their homes all dead. Their throats torn open and their vocal chords removed." Abe, Liz, and Hellboy opened the files to see pictures of the girls bodies.

"Strange..." Abe said. "They seem to have a marking on their arms." All leaned closer to see what Abe saw.

"Looks like a burn." Hellboy said, leaning back in his seat.

"I doubt it. Looks like it's in the same place in the same way on all the girls." Liz said. "How long have they been dead?"

"From months to weeks we saw that they were trapped in their houses and then found dead." Manning said

"Can't this be like some serial killer or something?" Hellboy said

"Red may be right. Can't this just be a madman with a love of girls so much that he kills them?" Liz said

"Perhaps, but perhaps not." Abe said, bringing a picture closer. "See how the burn is formed? It's as if it's wrapped around the girls arms."

"What connection would their be anyway between them all?" Liz asked. Manning sighed before pulling a remote control out of his jacket and pressing a button. The T.V screen behind him lit up before the American Idol logo showed up on screen. Manning pressed another button, making the screen switch over to one that had a list of girls that were contestants in this season.

"They were all contestants in American Idol." Manning said, sounding like he hated the show.

"That's why the vocal chords were removed." Liz said

"Guy wanted to keep their voices." Hellboy added

"Our guy seems to be going in the order of elimination. So now your job is to protect the next target." Manning said

"Which is..." Hellboy said

* * *

"_Let go, so let go, just get in,_

_oh, it's so amazing here_

_It's all right, _

_cause there's beauty in the breakdown._"

Of all the things Megan can do, has done, what she loves most of all is singing. She almost made it on American Idol, but couldn't take Simon's comments. She had a beautiful voice that could soothe anybody's heart and soul, but Simon didn't think so. Now most people took whatever remarks he could dish out, but Megan... she's sensitive. One bad remark about how she looks and she starts up the water works.

Truth be told, she wasn't all that pretty. She was five feet tall with curly blonde hair that looks like a cross between steel wool and an afro tied back in a ponytail and leaning to the right, green eyes hidden behind black and orange glasses with a tad bit of acne, an oversized red shirt saying "Bass Pro Shop" in the center with a picture of a sword fish jumping out of the water behind it, a large forest green jacket on top of that, a pair of semi-tight blue capris, and black sandals. Not flip-flops, sandals. Slung over her shoulder and at her side was a red and black bag binder zipped shut.

She was leaving her job of being a waitress for the day and was singing to the first song on her Ipod. People glanced at her as she danced pass them, but didn't pay too much mind. She made her way to the apartment she had tried to get for so long and stopped to sit on the stoop, picking up the newspaper. The headline was clever, alliterate, and frightening beyond all reason.

"Serial singer slaughterer." she read. Those three words were enough to shut herself up and look to her right as a can was kicked.

"Wh-Who's there?" she asked. She received only silence. She fumbled with getting her keys out of her pocket and when they were out, something long, skinny and slimmy snatched them out of her hands and made them fall to the ground.

"Hm. Get the keys, or be killed?" Megan said, holding her hand out to way her options. "Or would I be killed if I went after them? Then again, I worked hard to get an apartment, and those keys. No way am I giving them up without a fight!" She jumped off the stoop and instantly wished she could run away. In the alley where the keys were pulled Megan was captivated by the enchanting silver eyes that glowed in the darkness.

"So many I've heard, but yours is greatest." came a hissed male voice.

"Um, what?" Megan asked

"Sing for me. Only for me." he said, the eyes came closer, along with a body. Long clawed hands reaching out for her, spindly legs in dress pants, Dark black hair spiked on his head, and a face that had lines near the corners of his mouth that went along down his neck, ending in a tip at the bottom of it.

Megan was an obedient girl, willing to do anything to help a person, but when it came to singing for people, there was only one thing to say.

"Oh God, help me."

* * *

Song is Let Go by Frou Frou. I don't know if this story will go anywhere, so please please please please please review.


	2. Crescendo

**A suldru is a being of my own imagination. NO STEALING**

* * *

"Her name is Megan Nora Rilmel. Sings soprano, born in 1990, Florida, works at the Vista Diner as a waitress." Liz said, looking at a file folder of the next victim of the singer killer before passing it to Abe, rejecting Hellboy's outstretched hand.

"Lives alone in an apartment on Vineland street in Delaware, was eliminated from American Idol when she ran off the stage crying after Simon made a terrible comment about her hair." Abe read

"What? Let me see." Red said, grabbing the folder. Seeing a picture of Megan next to the information Abe and Liz read off, he saw what Simon meant.

"Some hair on this one." he said, lifting his cigar to his mouth. "Probably the best way to look for her. Can't miss it."

"Abe, any idea what might be killing the singers?"

"I'm trying to find something, but there are quite a few creatures that may want to steal a person's voice." Abe said, flipping through the pages of his book.

* * *

"Look, I don't know, who you are, but I-I'm feeling... kinda uncomfortable around you S-so, I'm just going to--" Megan cut herself off as she ran out of the alley and down the sidewalk. The being who came up to her only laughed.

"And they're off." he chuckled

* * *

"How long till we get there Manning? This is taking forever." Hellboy said, sounding like a kid.

"We'll get there, when we get there! We're coming into Delaware, right now."

* * *

_Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God!_ Megan thought as she got the lead out and ran. She kept running down the street without looking back. When she was out of breath she looked around, leaning on a lamp pole.

"He's... gone..." she panted. She let out a sigh of relief and put her head against the cool metal of the pole.

"I will have you." came the creature's voice. Megan looked around her once again before looking up. There perched on the lamp post like a vulture was the creature man.

"Oh for crying out loud." Megan said before taking off in a sprint.

* * *

"Hmmm, I might have found something..." Abe said, Studying a page in his book.

"What is it?" Hellboy said before the ruck went over a large bump that made him crash his head in the roof. "OW!! Manning! Where'd you get your license?!"

"A suldru." Abe said. "A being that served the sirens. He loved their songs that he wished to have one of them leave her clan to be his, and only his. The other sirens took him and tortured him, body and soul, turning him into the monster that it is today. But he still wanted the beautiful songs the sirens sang, and even when they have all disappeared or died, he must still hear them in the American Idol people."

"So, what'll it take to kill it?" Hellboy asked

"It doesn't say. I need to research more." Abe said, lifting his hand. He looked up from his book, tilted his head, and removed his glove.

"Take a right and keep going straight!" he said

"Found her?" Liz asked

"Most likely." Abe said

* * *

Megan stopped once again, too tired to keep going. She fell to her knees in the middle of a crosswalk of a clear street. Her head jerked up when the creature started laughing and walking towards her.

"Wh-... what... What are... you?" Megan asked, moving back. The creature kneeled down and put a cold hand on her cheek.

"I am what owns you, who you will only sing for." he said Megan pulled away and wobbly stood and ran across the street before collapsing once again.

"No! I'm owned... by nobody!" She said. He stood up and shook his hand before walking towards Megan slowly. He looked to his right where the lights of an oncoming car shined brighter and brighter until... _Crash!_

"That... that really, really... had to hurt." Megan said to creature was sent sprawling a few feet away from the front of a large garbage truck. Megan stood to her trembling feet using the pole for balance as the window rolled down.

"Would you happen to be..." the bald man said before shuffling through papers. "Megan Rilmel?"

"Y-... Y-- Yeah..." Megan said. The man nodded before looking back into the truck.

"Found her." he said


	3. Staccato

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" Megan asked. Suddenly, a large red man with a huge stone hand came out of the back of the van. He was followed by a girl with short black hair and a blue man with strange headgear.

"Hey." the large red guy said. Megan only screamed. She then climbed to her feet and ran.

"Great, a runner." Hellboy sighed

"She's mine." the Suldru said, getting to it's feet. His silvery eyes were surrounded by blackness. Liz pulled out her rifle and shot it in its eye. The Suldru reeled back and held its wound. Then it laughed.

"You think that would be enough to stop me? I have been dragged to the depths of the ocean and torn at by monsters you could only see in your nightmares." the Suldru hissed

"Yeah, I've seen them, fought them, and helped kill them." Liz said, becoming engulfed in her flames. "You're next. Abe, take Red and find Megan."

"What?" Hellboy said, outraged that he wouldn't fight the monster." Abe pulled at his arm and led Hellboy away from the area.

"What makes you think you can beat me?" the Suldru asked

"I don't think I can beat you, I _know_ I can beat you." Liz said

* * *

"Are you sure she went this way?" Hellboy asked. Abe held out his hand in front of him. He tilted his head and turned down an alley where there were trash cans and a dumpster. He touched his hand to the trash cans and then nodded to the dumpster.

"Olly olly oxenfree." Hellboy said walking to the dumpster.

"Don't scare her. She's frightened enough as it is." Abe said

"Me? Scary? That thing Liz is fighting is scarier than me." Hellboy said tearing the lid off the dumpster. The action resulted in a scream from Megan.

"Don't kill me!!! Please!!! Oh God not like this!!" Megan screamed trying to dig deeper into the dumpster. Hellboy rolled his eyes and reached in, pulling Megan out by her jacket. He lifted her out of the dumpster and held hier up to his eye level.

"Oh my god! You're going to eat me, aren't you!?" Megan yelled, struggling in his grip.

"Eat you?" Hellboy asked, dropping Megan to the ground. "Now why would I do that? You smell like garbage?"

"Help! Somebody help!" Megan screamed trying to run away. Hellboy grabbed her and held her to his chest, putting his stone hand over her mouth. She still struggled in his grip while his hand muffled her voice.

"Alright, this is getting annoying." Hellboy said. "You are going to shut up and listen to what my friend Abe and I have to say. And no, I'm not letting go of you until you listen, and yes. My hand is stone. It would hurt if I squeezed it over your mouth."

"Red, stop." Abe said, noticing Megan's progressively rising heart rate. "Megan, my name is Abraham Sapien. The man holding you is Hellboy. Yes, the real Hellboy." Megan's eyes grew wide. Her struggling stopped and she remained silent. Hellboy kept his hand over her mouth though. He didn't entirely trust her yet.

"The monster that was chasing you was a Suldru. He might have told you that he wanted your voice, correct?" Abe said before Megan nodded. "He's been hunting beautiful voices for centuries and decided to take those on American idol. Did you know the serial killer victims were all singers, some of them were eliminated off of American Idol?" Megan nodded again.

"In short, that thing that chased you wants your voice for eternity." Hellboy said. "Got it?" Megan nodded once more. "You gonna scream when I take my hand off your mouth?" Megan shook her head. Hellboy did what he said he'd do and removed his hand from Megan's mouth.

"Can your hand feel any pain?" Megan asked, refering to Hellboy's stone hand.

"No, not really." He said. "What, were you trying to bite it?"

"N-no! Now why would I do, something that ridiculous?" Megan said nervously. She laughed a nervous laugh before Hellboy let her go to fall on her feet to the ground.

"We have to get you to someplace safe." Abe said

"Good idea. I don't want to be Sully's little caged up canary for the rest of my life." Megan said, wiping off whatever pieces of garbage were still stuck to her.

"Sully?" Abe asked

"Yeah." Megan said turning to him. "It's short for suldru."

* * *

Liz threw volley after volley of fireballs at the suldru. He evaded most of them. Those that he didn't avoided healed after two minutes.

"Enough of this foolishness." he said. His tongue whipped out and grabbed Liz's hand. The searing pain she felt was worse than the burning pain he felt. He lifted her up and threw her into a building. When she fell to the ground, her flames stopped and she just moaned in pain.

"Only when what I adore turns like they did can I be killed." he said, taking off in the direction Red and Abe went. Liz propped herself up against the wall and put a hand to her radio.

"Red..." she said,"... We have a problem..."

* * *

"So, how is you're hair like that?" Hellboy asked. Megan sighed.

"My hair used to be all nice and curly. Stopped brushing it for a while and this happens." Megan said pointing at her hair. Hellboy's radio buzzed.

"Red..." came Liz's voice

"Liz?" Hellboy asked before grabbing the radio.

"...We have a problem..." she said. Hellboy picked his up and clicked the button to talk to Liz.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked

"The suldru escaped." Liz said. "He's heading in your direction."

"Great." Hellboy said, putting down his radio. "Think you can keep running?" He turned to Megan.

"I'm lucky I can stand." Megan said. "Why?"


	4. Accelerando

"I-I-I'm-No-Ot- Li-ik-ing-thi-i-is!!!" Megan yelled as she bounced on Hellboy's shoulder. Because she was so tired, he picked her up and put her over his shoulder and ran with her, Abe right behind him.

"You'll get used to it." Hellboy said. Turning down multiple alleys, they tried to lose the Suldru. There was a monstrous shriek that rang through the very city's core. Megan looked around and tried pounding on his back to make him stop.

"Pu-ut me-ee DO-OW-OW-OWN!!!!" Megan yelled. Hellboy groaned and stopped.

"What's your problem?" he asked

"What's my-! Look. What if Sully is tracking me through scent?" Megan said. She pushed herself up and slid onto the ground. She took her jacket off and held it open for Abe. It was one second later that he realized what the plan was. He slipped on the jacket, zipped it up, and put the hood up.

"Won't you need more to make it a believable scent?" Abe asked

"I wear that jacket every day." Megan said. "It's kind of my thing, so please don't lose it."

"Now that that's settled..." Hellboy said, picking up Megan over his shoulder once again, "head over in that direction, me and fluffy here will go that way."

"Fluffy?!" Megan yelled outraged. She was going to yell at Hellboy but then he took off running. Above and out of sight, the monster had found that his target had been split in two.

"What is this? A trick? I may as well see who the decoy is first." Suldru said, finding this chase amusing.

* * *

He remained high and out of sight. Abe knew he was there as he kept running. There was a dark chuckle from his right, so Abe went left. Into a dead end. Suldru landed on the ground behind him. Abe kept to the wall, not showing who he really was.

"As amusing as this is, show me who you really are." Suldru pulled back on the jacket's hood hard enough to force Abe to the ground on his back. He sat up and stared at a slightly surprised Suldru.

"Where is she?" he asked

"Who?" Abe asked back. Suldru growled and jumped up the walls to the roof of the buildings and out of sight. Abe grabbed his radio and called Hellboy.

* * *

"Thi-i-i-is i-i-is ge-e-etti-ing o-o-o-old." Megan moaned.

"Stop your whining." Hellboy said, still running. He spotted a brightly lit parking lot and ran for it, deciding to rest behind a bright red car. He put Megan down on her feet. She swayed and held her stomach.

"I'm not feeling to cool." she moaned

"Aw, man." Hellboy moaned. "If you're going to do that, do it over there, somewhere." He waved his hand in a direction Megan couldn't tell where. Hellboy's radio cackled to life.

"Red, you there?" came Abe's voice. Hellboy turned away from Megan to talk to Abe.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked

"The Suldru left me. He's coming after you." Abe said. There was a faint sound of vomiting not too far away. Hellboy sighed.

"I don't think she can make it." he said

"Where are you?" Abe asked. Hellboy walked out of the lot for a moment.

"Covered parking lot, between... the closed bar and an apartment building, and across from the science center." he said

"I'll meet you there with Manning and Liz." Abe simply stated before cutting off the connection. Hellboy put his radio back where it belonged and turned to see Megan wandering back. She slumped down on the ground, back against the red car. Red knelt down to her level.

"Feeling better?" he asked

"A little." Megan groaned. "Do we have to keep running?"

"Not now." Hellboy shook his head

"Thank God." she responded, smiling. Hellboy let out a small laugh.

"Where are you?" came a whispered voice. Megan's eyes grew wide and she looked up. Hellboy moved in front of her and spun around. The suldru was strolling into the parking lot.

"Where are you?" he asked. "Where are you, my heart's desire? At least, if I had a heart." Megan looked at him and crawled under the car to try escaping. Hellboy grabbed her leg with his stone hand before she reached the other side. Megan put a hand over her mouth so she'd say nothing. The Suldru was on the other side of the car. Hellboy grabbed his samaritan.

"Just what made you think I would fall for the decoy so easily?" the suldru said. "It's simple making a creature go where I want them to go, like a dead end, to see if they are truly what I'm hunting for." Hellboy let go of Megan and stood to shoot the suldru. He jumped up and out of the way before the bullet hit him.

"Go!" Hellboy yelled. Megan crawled out from under the car and ran for the entrance. The suldru landed behind a car and gave it an uppercut that sent it flying towards Megan.

"Hit the dirt!" Hellboy yelled. Megan fell to the ground, hands over her head as the car flew over her. She recoiled at it crashing at the entrance and crawled to her feet, turning around. The only thing separating her from the suldru was Hellboy, and she wasn't sure he could kill him for good.

"Please," the suldru said, "don't make this difficult."


	5. Grave

Megan was breathing in harshly. She didn't know what to do. On one hand she could willingly go to the suldru. On the other hand, she could see if Hellboy, THE Hellboy, really can beat this thing.

"Well?" the suldru asked. "I'm waiting, my sweet."

"What are you?" She asked the suldru.

"A music lover." The suldru said. "A song searcher."

"Are you the singer serial killer?" Megan asked. She looked over at Hellboy. He kept staring at her, looking as if he was waiting for her to do something.

"Those others songs grew stale." The suldru said. "Yours is new. Fresh. I know it won't go bad."

"Is that what you said to the last singer?" Megan asked

"And what if it was?" The suldru asked, tilting it's head to the side. "I'm quite confident in you. After all, fifth time's the charm, right?" He laughed, making a sound that sent chills up Megan's spine. She kept looking back at Hellboy. He made a motion with his hand to come to him. Megan moved a little bit. The suldru stopped laughing.

"So, shall we leave?" The suldru said, holding his hand out.

"Let me think," Megan said, looking from the suldru back at Hellboy, who was mouthing the words 'come on', "Uh, um... I.. appreciate the offer, but no thanks!" Megan ran at Hellboy. The suldru ran at Megan. Instead of guarding Megan like she thought Hellboy would do, when she was close enough, Hellboy grabbed her and threw her up into the rafters. She screamed, flailing in the air. She grabbed hold and lifted herself up. The suldru tried jumping up after her, but Hellboy grabbed his legs and slammed him into the ground, threw him at a few cars, and tossed him through the closed bar next door.

"That was too easy." Hellboy said, pulling out a cigar. He started trying to light it when a tongue seemed to slap him in the face before returning to it's mouth. Hellboy looked at the hole in the wall. The suldru was walking out of it.

"Crap." Hellboy sighed. "It _was_ too easy."

"Why won't you die?!" Megan yelled. She stood, balancing herself and started getting away from where she was on the rafters.

"Don't move kid." Hellboy said, pointing at her before looking back at the suldru. "So, what'll it take to send you to hell?"

"Nothing you can do, I promise." the suldru said, before punching Hellboy. He looked back at the suldru.

"That all?" Hellboy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For the moment with you," the suldru said, smiling devilishly, "yes, it is." The suldru did a backflip before jumping up into the rafters. He turned around to Megan.

"Must this go on any longer?" he asked. Megan stopped and tried to turn. She lost her footing and screamed, falling to the ground. Jumping in time, Hellboy caught her, holding her bridal style. She waved at him and then wriggled to stand on her own feet.

"Put me down, put me down." she said

"You're welcome." he said. The suldru laughed once more and jumped to the ground.

"Okay, pick me up pick me up pick me up PICK ME UP!!!!" Megan yelled, jumping onto Hellboy's back. The suldru ran towards Hellboy.

"Hang on." Hellboy said. He ran left and jumped over and on a few cars that may have been in his way.

"Why don't we just leave?" Megan asked

"Waiting!" Hellboy said. He ran to the center of the parking lot and looked around. The suldru must be hiding.

"Where'd he go?" Megan asked. She squeezed tighter onto Hellboy.

"Where he go?!" she asked more urgently. Hellboy pulled out his samaritan in a flash and shot above them in the rafters. There was a primal shriek. The two looked up and saw the suldru running. The samaritan was fired many times at him. There was a honk at the parking lot's entrance. Hellboy and Megan looked behind themselves and saw the black van they arrived in.

"Time to go." Hellboy said. Megan took his cue and jumped off his back, running for the van.

"No!" The suldru yelled. He jumped down from the rafters and kicked Hellboy in the face. His tongue lashed out and wrapped around Megan's arm. She screamed and tried to pull away.

"Stop it! It burns!!! AAAAAAHHH!!" She screamed. The suldru winced and covered his ears. Hellboy took this moment to grab him and throw him to the back of the lot. He caught Megan when she flew by, still caught by the tongue. She fell limp against him.

"Megan?" he asked. She had passed out. Hellboy put her over his shoulder and ran into the van. The suldru watched them drive away.

"Hide all you want, I will have my song bird." he said.


	6. Aria

"Is she alive?" Liz asked, upon seeing the unconsious Megan.

"Yeah, just fainted." Hellboy said. He put her on a table. Her arm hung limp off the side. Not without Liz noticing. She held it and ran a finger along the mark the Suldru left. Abe saw what she was looking at and turned to the folders of past Suldru victims.

"How'd she get this?" she asked

"Sully wrapped that tongue of his around her arm." Hellboy said, sitting down and lighting a new cigar.

"Abe?" Liz asked

"It's a match." Abe said, holding up pictures of the dead girls' arms. Looking from the pictures to Megan's arm, they were exactly alike.

"Like marking his territory." Hellboy said. "What can kill him?"

"He said, 'Only when what I adore turns like they did can I be killed'." Liz said

"A riddle, just what we need." Hellboy moaned

"Please be quiet." Abe said. "She has gone through a traumatic moment. She needs to rest in peace, if only for a short moment."

* * *

White. Megan awoke to the sight of white. She blinked when she opened her eyes. There was the beeping and humming of machines next to her. Her awareness increased as she pushed herself to look at her surroundings, as did her fear when she realized she was in a place she didn't know. She was in a clean silver and white room. There was a fogged glass window to her left, blurred figures walking past it without looking in at the sole occupant. She was wearing all of her clothes while lying down on what looked like a hospital bed. Small sensors were stuck to her head and wrist.

Now Megan was smart. She passed high school and college. Unfortunately, she does overreact a few times under certain circumstances. This was one of them. Nobody was in the room with her. No security cameras were watching her, none were in the room, too. The sensors were ripped off, causing her to yelp in surprise. She pushed herself off the bed. She nearly fell, but suddenly grabbed the bed for balance. Her arm, which she now noticed, was bandaged. Megan looked at it for a moment and then went over to the door to her room. It was clear glass. Every time a person in a black suit walked by, she quickly moved away.

"Where am I, MIB headquarters?" she asked herself. She pushed the door open and looked up and down the hall. It was empty. She walked out and ran left. She heard feet and quickly spun around to run right. At the fork, she took a right, still running. She paused to catch her breath in a large doorway. After last night, she couldn't keep running as much. When she heard feet coming, the door was pushed and closed quickly behind Megan before anybody could see her. She let out a breath before looking around her.

"Whoa." she said

"It's good to see you up and roaming." Came a voice, Megan spun around, surprised by Abe.

"Wah! Fish man!" she held, her arms held akimbo.

"Megan it's me. Abraham Sapien." Abe said calmly.

"Abraham... Abe... Oh," Megan lowered her arms and took in a few shaky breaths before calming down, "Everything's... so... It really happened, didn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." Abe nodded


	7. Legato

Megan sat in a chair and ran her hands through her hair, occasionally catching a knot or two that she would pull at. She stopped when she saw the mark on her arm. She ran a hand over it.

"Man, I didn't want this. Going on American Idol was a stupid dare in the first place." she said

"Your older sister and brother-in-law had confidence in you though, and even drove you to the arena." Abe said. Megan looked up at him before pointing.

"How did you know that?" Megan asked

"It's a talent of mine." He said. He lifted his hand to show her the strange hands that he had. She made a face then looked away.

"Sorry." she said

"Don't worry." Abe said. Megan looked around her, glancing at the books in the immense space. The doors were slammed open, making Megan yelp and hide underneath one of the couches.

"Red." Abe said. Hellboy walked up to the fish man quickly.

"Hey Abe, that girl wasn't in the room. We need to look for her before she touches something Manning doesn't want touched." he said

"Actually," Abe said turning in the direction of the couch Megan was under. Taking the silence as her cue, she slowly crawled out and stood up revealing herself. She smiled slightly.

"Oh. There you are." Red said, before walking toward her, "I thought it would be easier to find you, ya know, with that hair of yours, but we really need a tracking device, or a bell on you, or something." As he got closer, Megan didn't keep eye contact and he started to see her shake. Hellboy sighed looking away, standing next to her.

"Please, don't tell me you're still afraid of me." he said

"Y-y-you're so big. A-and the way you fought that monster last night." Megan said

"To save you," Hellboy responded, pointing a finger at her with his right hand. "We're here to make sure that thing doesn't get you and kill you." He backed up and held his arms out, "As much as you're scared of me, I'm one of your best bets of protection." Megan looked up at him.

"Thank you." she said, looking him square in the eyes.

"Ah, don't mention it." Hellboy said, waving his stone hand before sitting down on a chair. The doors opened and Liz walked in.

"Red, where is she? We need to-" she stopped when she noticed Megan. She smiled and waved at her, just happy to see somebody who at least looked normal. Liz smiled at her and walked forward, holding her hand out.

"So you're what the Suldru was hunting. My name's Liz." she said. Megan shook it, before notcing her forearm. There was a strange mark on it. A scar that twisted around her arm. She thought back to the night previous, and remembered the burning sensation.

"If I may." Abe said, almost appearing out of nowhere next to Megan, making her jump. He looked down at her arm, fascinated.

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure." She held her arm out to him. His fingers were cold, and slightly moist. He was gentle as he ran a finger over the burn mark.

"Just like the other girls..." he said

"What other girls?" Megan asked. Abe looked up. Liz, Red, and Abe all looked at each other.

"Well fluffy, we've got some explaining to do." Hellboy finally said


End file.
